A washing machine is a machine that uses water to wash clothing and sheets. Laundry detergent is frequently used to clean clothes. In modem automation machinery and technology, the water in the washing machine can fully agitate the clothing in the tank of the washing machine to improve the cleaning effect. After the clothing is washed, the lid of the washing machine is usually covered. The tank of the washing machine is in a non-ventilated and humid state, which easily lets the dirt attached to the tank multiply the bacteria. This will pollute the subsequent clothing to be washed. Even if the clothing has been washed, the laundry may have an odor or result in skin itching, allergy, gynecological problems and other issues. In view of the necessity of cleaning the existing washing machine, a descaling device for a washing machine is developed accordingly.
A conventional descaling structure of a washing machine is disclosed as shown in FIG. 1 (referring to Taiwan Patent No. M472073). A washing machine 90 has a machine body 91. The machine body 91 includes an outer tank 92 and an inner tank 93 disposed in the outer tank 92. The inner tank 93 has a plurality of perforations 931. The inner tank 93 is rotated by a transmission mechanism of the washing machine 90 for laundering clothes. Each of the perforations 931 of the inner tank 93 is provided with a descaling brush 94. The descaling brush 94 is composed of a fixing member 941 and a bristle member 942. The fixing member 941 is positioned on the inner tank 93. The bristle member 942 passes through the perforation 931 of the inner tank 93 to get contact with the outer tank 92. When the inner tank 93 is rotated in the machine body 91, the descaling brush 94 provided on the inner tank 93 is used to remove the dirt and stain of the inner wall surface of the outer tank 92 to achieve the descaling effect of the outer tank 92 of the washing machine 90.
The conventional descaling structure is able to descale and clean the inner wall of the outer tank of the washing machine, but it is unable to descale and clean the outer wall of the inner tank of the washing machine. Even though the bristles of the descaling brush are lengthened, the descaling brush is rotated along with the inner tank so there is no relative displacement between the descaling brush and the inner tank. It is difficult to achieve effective cleaning of the outer wall of the inner tank. The bristles extend from the perforations of the inner tank, and the area to be cleaned is limited. It is required to have more perforations for installing the descaling brushes, which is unfavorable for the user to assemble the descaling device himself.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems and develop a descaling device which is able to descale and clean the inner and outer tanks of the washing machine.